Two Lives
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Suzaku has been getting strange feelings that he's not meant to be in this world. What happens when he gets flashes of his other life.
1. Flash

Suzaku took a deep breath of fresh air. It was a new day, and he was ready to embrace it. He took a quick 5 minute jog and then took a shower. He checked the time when he was done.

"8:15? I'm a little early."

He got dressed in his uniform and started walking to the club house. He made it there and knocked on the door. The maid answered.

"Good morning Sayoko."

"Good morning Suzaku. Lelouch and Nunnally are almost ready."

She let Suzaku in and he went into the club house. He heard the whir of a wheelchair.

"Suzaku, is that you?", a small voice called.

"Yes, it's me. Good morning."

"Good morning! Brother, Suzaku is here!", Nunnally called.

"I'm coming."

Suzaku's best friend, Lelouch, came from a hallway and greeted Suzaku. They said goodbye to Nunnally before heading off to their classes.

"Do we really have to be at class so early?", Lelouch said as he yawned.

"Come on Lelouch, be serious. School is supposed to help your future."

"Whatever."

Suzaku was probably the happiest person in the world. He met Lelouch and Nunnally when they were sent to Japan, from their homeland Britannia. But Britannia and Japan were on the verge of war.

Yet somehow, it was avoided. In an effort to show no hostiliy, Japan became allies with Britannia. Lelouch and Nunnally were sent back home. Suzaku was lonely, until his Father had given him permission to study abroad in Britannia.

So currently, Lelouch and Suzaku were students of Ashford Academy. Nunnally took special classes because of her wheelchair and blindness. Suzaku was the only Japanese student, well that was before his cousin Kaguya Sumeragi transferred a few months ago.

Suzaku was living a carefree life as a normal student with his best friend. Life couldn't get any better.

- - -

_'I guess he's skipping again', _Suzaku thought as he got to gym and Lelouch wasn't there.

Suzaku was stretching and waiting for the teacher when he felt something. A strange wave going up his back and a click in his mind.

**_"If I can stop all of the Knightmares then this battle is over."_**

"What?", Suzaku looked around.

"Suzaku Kururugi!"

"Yes Ms. Viletta!"

"Pay attention. And where's Lelouch?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." _'What was that, just now?'_

_- - -_

"You know Lelouch, you should stop skipping class", Suzaku said while they were at lunch.

"Don't lecture me on my habits Suzaku. I don't always skip to gamble."

"But you should take your future seriously."

"Suzaku is right, Lelouch", Shirley added.

Milly giggled. "Look at you two, trying to straighten out Lelouch."

"As if that'll help", Rivalz muttered.

"I'd appreciate it if you all didn't try to change my routine", Lelouch said.

Suzaku thought for a moment. "Lelouch, could I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure."

Suzaku led his friend to an empty hallway.

"What is it?", Lelouch asked.

"This may seem strange but. . .have you ever felt like you don't belong here?"

"What are you-Suzaku just because you're Japanese-"

"This has nothing to do with that! It's just that sometimes, I feel like my life is supposed to be different. That I'm supposed to be somewhere else."

"I'm not sure I understand. I've never had that feeling. Sorry."

"That's fine. Its just a feeling. I'm sure its nothing."

- - - - - - -

**I've had this idea for a while. A cookie for whoever guesses where this is going!**


	2. Visitor

Suzaku decided to ignore what happened today. It was only a strange voice in his head. He decided to skip his evening jog, just to make sure though. He was just finishing his homework when his cousin Kaguya ran into his room.

"Suzaku! Milly's on the phone for you!"

"Alright."

Suzaku took the phone from her and greeted Milly.

"Suzaku! Come to the school right away! It's an emergency!"

"An emergency?"

"Yes! Hurry! It's about Lelouch!"

In the background, Suzaku could hear someone struggling, then a scream of pain.

"I'm coming!", Suzaku yelled.

He hung up and ran all the way to Ashford Academy in record time. He went to the clubhouse, straight to the Student Council meeting room. He slammed the door open, calling for Lelouch, but was surprised at what he found.

Lelouch was struggling against Rivalz and Shirley, who were trying to bind his limbs together with rope. Milly held a clipboard and a pencil. She turned and saw Suzaku.

"Just in time! Restrain him!"

"W-what?"

"Lelouch won't let us measure him for his costume. We need you to hold him down!", Shirley said, struggling.

"I'm not dressing like a cat!", Lelouch yelled.

The only one not involved was Nina, who was doing something on the computer. Suzaku sighed.

"Sorry Lelouch", he said before wrapping his arms around Lelouch, binding his arms.

"Traitor."

"That's better", Milly said. She started taking Lelouch's measurements.

Afterward, Milly took Suzaku's for his.

"What was all this for?", Suzaku asked.

"We're having a welcoming party for our little friend", Milly answered.

"Friend?"

"You remember that cat that followed Nunnally home?", Lelouch said. "Milly took a liking to him and now he's our mascot."

Suzaku looked at the cat relaxing on the table. They both stared at each other before Suzaku started petting him.

"What a cute little cat."

The cat sat there for a moment, before biting Suzaku's hand. "Agh! What was that for?"

"That cat is a great judge of character", Lelouch teased.

Milly popped him on the head with her pencil. "His Royal Highness is just upset that we're making him dress up. Anyway, make sure to keep your calendar clear for the party."

"Sure thing."

Suzaku went home, the incident from earlier almost forgotten. That is until he fell asleep. When his eyelids closed, he found himself in the middle of a bright meadow. The sky was cloudless and the wind blew lightly.

_'This is a really peaceful dream. And it's the first time in a while that I've realized I'm in a dream.'_

"That's because it's less of you dreaming and more of me contacting you."

Suzaku turned to see a boy his age. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jun. In another life, I am a descendent of your cousin, Kaguya."

"This is a weird dream."

"It's not a dream. It took a lot of work to get here, so please listen. Something terrible will happen and you're a key figure in stopping it."

"Okay, I'll play along", Suzaku said, not taking it seriously. "What's going to happen?"

"In my universe Britannia invaded Japan and caused a chain of events. It was a bloody period, but it lead to the world I live in today." Jun sighed. "In this world, someone intervened. Japan wasn't attacked, and was spared its original fate, but it's about to get even worse."

"I don't know. Your world sounds pretty bad."

"But this entire place could turn to dystopian status! Everyone you love will be dead!"

"That's enough! I'm done listening to you!", Suzaku yelled and immediately woke up.

He tried to calm down and fall into a more peaceful sleep, but his mind couldn't rest and it was already 5 am. Suzaku decided that since he couldn't get any sleep, he just start his day a little early.

He began his daily jog and a few minutes in, someone ran alongside him. "Do you believe me now?"

Suzaku looked over at the stranger and stumbled and almost fell. "Y-You!"

Beside him was Jun, his expression nonchalant. "You have no choice but to believe me."

"I could be going crazy."

"Do you really think that?", Jun asked.

"It's more possible than you being from another universe."

"But only one is true."

Suzaku sighed. "Fine. Tell me the whole story then."

**-o-o-o-**

**Hopefully I can update more later. Until that day comes, see ya!**


	3. What Happened

Suzaku decided to listen to what Jun had to say. Suzaku led the strange boy back home, where they met in his room. Suzaku sat on his bed, while Jun sat at the desk in the room.

"So, tell me everything", Suzaku prompted.

Jun sighed. "Like I said, I'm from an alternate universe where Britannia invades and takes over Japan, which leads to uprisings. The only one that had any impact was led by Zero. Zero is Lelouch."

"Lelouch? In your universe, Lelouch is a rebel leader?", Suzaku asked incredulously.

Jun nodded. "But the forces he controlled were more like an army than a group of rebels. But later he left them and rose to become emperor of Britannia."

"That's Lelouch alright", Suzaku said. "He could rule the world if he wanted."

"He did", Jun replied. "For a few short months, Lelouch ruled the world."

"Why so short?"

"You killed him."

"Wh-what? Stop playing around. Why would I kill my best friend."

"Because he told you to." Jun sighed. "The text books didn't go into detail. But historical documents don't lie." He opened his jacket and took out a newspaper. "This is a clip that was saved by my ancestor, Kaguya Sumeragi." He handed Suzaku the newspaper clip. "On that day, you killed Lelouch."

Suzaku read the headline. 'DEMON EMPEROR KILLED' Under it was a picture of Lelouch in a casket. "They gave him a traditional burial, but it was clear that more would've had him burned while blood still coursed his veins", Jun said.

"If all of this is true, then why are you here?"

"Because, even though that timeline had tragedies and hardships it was neccesary to create the world I live in. And I've been entrusted to put this timeline on the right, or at least a better path."

"So you're telling me I have to kill Lelouch just so that you can have a better life?", Suzaku accused angrily. How could this stranger, time traveller or not, demand such a thing from him?

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all. This time is headed for something far worse than the original. I was sent here to help. Truth be told, it was recommended that I put this place back on track with the original, but I don't want to do that. If possible, I'd like to leave here with as few deaths as possible."

"How many people did I know that died?", Suzaku asked, fearing the answer.

"I can't say. I won't tell you anything about my time or the original timeline that doesn't concern you. I don't want to disrupt things too much."

"Too late for that", Suzaku muttered. "Why did you come to me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you aproach me, and not Lelouch? He's smart, he could figure out a way to help you."

"Because, if it was decided that it Lelouch knew what happened, he would most likely try to pursue the same path again. The point is to change as little as possible while still having desired results."

"So then what's the plan?", Suzaku asked.

"Now that I've got you on board. We must find C.C.", Jun said.

"Who?"

"She's pivotal in this time. She should be in Britannia right now. But on this timeline, it's hard to tell. And even if we knew where she was, we might not have immeiate access to the place."

"What do you mean? Who is she?"

"She's the one that gave Lelouch the power to rule the world. If we find her then we can have her meet Lelouch in conditions that will allow him to recieve that same power."

"Wait, you want to give him that power again? I thought the point was to change things?"

"Some occurences must remain. And it was decided that Lelouch should have his geass. It's crucial and may come in handy."

"You sound like there's another person involved. Who's making the decisions here?", Suzaku questioned suspiciously.

"There's more than one. But that's not important-"

"The hell it is! You're telling me you travelled space and time to alter my world and you can't even tell me who's making you do all of this?"

"That's because it doesn't matter who my orders are from! What matters is that I'm trying to prevent a dystopia!", Jun yelled.

"It's. . .it's really that bad. . .isn't it?"

"In that world, the me there isn't me. And everyone I know is gone. There isn't even a glimmer of hope. When I saw that future, I knew I had to change it. Even though my timeline is fine, I couldn't just let another version of me wallow in misery. And that's why I'll do whatever I can, with out without your help", Jun proclaimed firmly.

Suzaku's eyes widened. This boy was determined. "Alright. I'll help. So I guess the first thing to do is to find this C.C. person."

"I have a lead of where she might be", Jun said standing.

"Where is that?", Suzaku asked.

"The Imperial Research Laboratory in Pendragon. That's where we need to go."


End file.
